Black Order High
by SasuNaru1
Summary: Allen Walker had to transfer to a new prestigious school where new students are a rarity and comes as a once in a lifetime opportunity but the only problem is... it's in japan and Allen is in England. Allen makes new friends but a certain Kanda yuu somehow gets on his nerves more than he should. What does this mean exactly? Rated T for kandas's language and the eventual Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back and writing again...please don't hurt me...I have yet to finish my 4th chapter on my other fic but I really wanted to post this first. Also just for prior warning this is shounen ai ... as in boys love . Anyone who dissaproves or has no idea what I'm talking about LEAVE NOW FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY **

**Other then that enjoy and here is a disclaimer thing: Disclaimer- I do not own man or any of the characters. If I did all hell would break loose.**

**ENJOY READING **

April 25, 2014

Hello,

I am new to this, so I suppose I'll begin with introductions; basic.

My name is Allen Walker, and you, a diar— ahem, excuse me— a journal, are now my property. I only purchased a journal to help with what my therapist fondly refers to as 'Personal Issues', her idea obviously. In reality, the _lovely_ lady just wants me to deal with my own problems, which I guess I can resent, but not blame her for.

Besides, the thought is growing on me now, I can simply write out my thoughts in this little book instead of bothering with her company. I already feel partial to the simplicity and calmness of writing in this little thing whenever provides, rather than doing all the talking out loud every Wednesday or Thursday for a half hour to get a ridiculous bill thrown in my face before any mention of my progress. I'm sure she is aware how little that helped, but I doubt she cares... I really do despise that woman.

Anyway, I wouldn't want to feed my idiot-therapist's influence over me by ranting, now would I?

Currently I'm just waiting for my flight to take off and hoping to every god there is that the kid behind me doesn't wake up and start kicking at my seat.

Because I _will_ jump out a window.

I should also suppose that mere moments to takeoff is an odd time to make a first diar— journal entry, but whatever. In case you're wondering, however, this plane is to be on it's way to Japan. I'm not exactly the traveling type thank-you-very-much, so this is quite a peculiar thing, especially since it is a one-way trip for me (no going back to England any time soon). It's certainly not by choice, either.

More out of obligation than anything, there I will be searching for my adoptive father. Now, just to clarify what my relationship with him is like, I've been meaning to paste his picture next to 'arse' in the dictionary somewhere in one of my bags, and just haven't gotten around to it. This Grade A arse has shovelled so much of his debt unto my shoulders, my grandkids will be chipping in to pay it off. (That is, if I have any— unlikely.) But why search for this man I loathe so?

Well, the day this git adopted me he signed me up to attend some prestigious school called Black Order High— ooh, ominous!— and I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to stop him. It took all I had not to break down completely at the time.

But that's not the point. What is, is that now, when I am (at least a bit) better, it's too late; I've been accepted.

I'm really pissed actually. I mean, the free ride and scholarships are more than welcome to come my way, but did it have to be all the way in freaking Japan!?

Aah, finally, it looks to me we are taking off. Luckily the little boy behind me has decided to behave thus far, though I still wish I didn't have to sit next to a loon. This guy just keeps talking and _talking_, as if I've actually been listening since I sat down. Although from the way he looks I shouldn't be surprised (not that I'm one to talk) he's so... outgoing? He's got this bright red hair, and I can't tell if it's natural or a botched dye-job...

I should go now, before I get plane-sick or some nonsense. I plan on sleeping this whole flight away.

**Sooooo what'd ya think? Please tell me in the reviews if there's anyone reading. NOW A WORD FROM YUUCHAN**

**Kanda(yuuchan): That's not my na-**

**THAT'S ALL FROM YUUCHAN**

**Kanda(yuuchan): WAIT**

**Allen: Quiet, Bakanda . You're being loud.**

**Kanda(yuuchan):And she isn't?!**

**What are you talking about yuu~chan?**

**Kanda(yuuchan): YOU SOUND LIKE THE DAMN USAGI**

**Lavi: That's not a nice thing to call your bff Yuu~**

**Kanda(yuuchan): SHUT UP**

**Bye Bye~ **

**Kanda(yuuchan): I'm not do-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo...i'm back from the rock i've been living under...please don't hurt me.**

**I told myself i wouldn't go on a hiatus but things happen (laziness). Anyway, I wanna know if I should continue this series . I have no problem continiuning, it's just a matter of if I really need to. Please review and tell me whether I should contiue this story or move on to something else. Either way i'll be writing something similiar it's just a change in plot and setting.**

**I have a chapter waiting regardless , i don't really know what I'm asking for. (=_=")**

**-SasuNaru1**


End file.
